


Ereri one shots (open requests)

by Maryaye16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bonding, College Student Eren Yeager, Deer Eren, Hunter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shifter!Eren, Vetern!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryaye16/pseuds/Maryaye16
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots I felt like writing. Chapter titles will say what is in what chapter and first chapter will be table of contents.Ill take requestsAka where I write things I want to make stories for but know I won't finish if I made it chaptered.





	1. Contents

Chapter 1: The Hunt (Deer!Eren and Hunter!Levi)

Chapter 2: Safe (vetern!Eren x Police Officer!Levi)

Chapter 3: Country Love (horseback rider AU)


	2. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot was inspired by this post. Don't forget to go support the artist! 
> 
> Also sorry if it sucks ass. I tried 
> 
> http://sulkingmoon.tumblr.com/post/104963426439/hunterlevi-x-deer-shiftereren-au-a-concept

"Levi hurry up already! I found tracks and Mike said he caught the smell of deer. We need to hurry." The blonde with the bushy eyebrows said, turning back to the raven who was at the back of the group. 

Levi was the best hunter in the village of Stohess, and with the recent drought game had began to migrate further and crops were struggling, pushing the small village into a famine. There had recently been a light drizzle and the Chief immediately sent a small team of the best hunters to the woods to see if there was any game, and there most likely wasn't but they were all hungry and went anyway.

"Yeah yeah eyebrows, i'm coming." Was all he said before jogging over to the tracks to look at them. He bent down to look at the tracks and sure enough there were at least 4 different tracks. "Theres at least four, coming from the south. One is noticeably bigger than the other three." He said, standing again and approaching Mike, the both of them taking the lead. Mike was the best tracker in the village because he had an unusually good sense of smell for a human. 

"Wonder what deer were doing in the south, Mike had said patrol had found some tracks near the forests edge, but they were facing the village and these ones came from the same group but heading away..." Petra began to mutter to herself, and Gunther turned to her. 

"What are you on about?" 

"I don't know, it just seems as though they came to look at the village on purpose-"

"Why would deer do that? They know not to get close to the village unless they want to be dinner. Even if they could think like that, all the animals know not to go near the human scent. It doesn't make sense." He said, cutting her off.

She looked a little embarrassed and turned away from Gunther. 

"I was just thinking out loud..." she muttered after a moment.

"Shut up you two. It's bad enough that sound amplifies in the woods but I don't want to hear you're bickering while navigating around these big ass trees." Levi snapped, effectively shutting everyone up.

It was going to be a long day.

-X-

Eren kept his head down as Reiner lead him and his two best friends, who had followed him when he wandered off, back to the herd. His father had sent the huge buck after him again, and he knew he would be in big trouble when they got back to the herd. 

His father was the buck in charge of his herd, and it didn't reassure him that Eren let his curiosity about humans made him disregard everyones safety. They were different from other animals; they could shift to a human form, which made it even more important that they stay hidden away. But Eren couldn't help himself. The human world just fascinated him and he just wanted to learn more about them, much to his fathers annoyance. 

His father wasn't getting any younger, and with Eren being next in line to lead he'd been getting on Erens case way more about it. He reminded him that humans are dangerous, that they only kill their kind. That they killed his mother. But despite that, Eren was still curious about it. It seemed to grow more after his mothers death.

But this time was different from the rest.

His father had chosen Reiner to mate and breed Eren, as he was the biggest and most level headed in the herd, and he felt Reiner would be able to get control of the brunette since he couldn't. And today was the day they were to bond. His father was going to officially hand the responsibility of the herd to Eren and Reiner. 

But Eren didn't want to lead. He couldn't stand being in one place too long, he liked to go out and explore. But since his mothers death, Grisha found a hidden area and hid everyone away in there. No one was allowed to leave.

Reiner stopped and effortlessly shifted forms, turning to the three and Mikasa and Armin knew that Reiner wanted a moment alone with Eren. They shifted forms as well and walked down the narrow stone path before disappearing behind the waterfall.

Eren shifted and avoided looking at Reiner, not wanting to hear the lecture from him before his father ripped him a new one. 

"Eren, did you run because you didn't want to bond with me?" He asked in a special tongue that only shifters knew. They evolved differently that humans, and therefore had a different language. 

"No! No, thats not why I ran, I swear. I just.. I wanted to see it once more before I took charge..." he said, looking up at Reiner, who was giving him a calculating look before he nodded and motioned for Eren to walk onto the path. 

Eren did so, and he felt Reiner behind him as they made their way behind the waterfall and into the hidden meadow in the mountain.

It was a large space, with trees all around it to hide the rock walls keeping the herd in and humans out.

At the top was a huge layer of crystal that lay at the bottom of the river before the waterfall, which let in sunlight but protected the meadow from the elements. A stream ran from the lake the waterfall filled through to the other side of the mountain, keeping the grass lush year around. The river above was deep enough that the crystal was hard to see from the surface of said waterway but clear enough to let sunlight in for the vegetation. 

He saw his father right away and dreaded what was about to happen. Grisha spotted them and ran over before shifting and looking at Eren. 

"You're lucky it's nearly sunset. I don't have the time to lecture you." He said, leading them to the area the whole herd stood, the elders in a line in the front. 

Grisha went to take his spot at one end of the line of 3, now 4. The ceremony started after everyone settled down. Eren and Reiner faced each other and kneeled, grabbing hands.

The elders recited the passage from the sacred book that contained the shifters history, then Grisha came forth and proclaimed the pair the new leaders of the herd. It took about a half hour, and the sun had started setting as the pair got sent out for the bonding. 

Reiner grabbed his hand reassuringly as he led him back out of the waterfall.

The first bonding always happened out in the actual woods, call it tradition or whatever but when the move happened the elders insisted any bondings occur where the shifters roots lay: in the forest.

It was also a sort of test, to see how capable the buck was at protecting the doe. 

They both shifted once in the grass and Reiner led the way through the trees, and Eren followed silently. He may be curious, but he wasn't dumb enough to run from the only protection he had at night, when the wolves and other predators would get active.

It was especially dangerous now, because it was breeding season and the predators knew that. But it was the only time bonding was allowed or able to happen.

There had been a really bad drought recently too, and the predators too stubborn or unable to leave would be lurking. 

They finally made it to a little clearing and Eren waited patiently for Reiner to deem it was safe, and when he shifted he followed the other in and also shifted. 

"I'll try to make it as easy as I can for you Eren." Reiner said, pulling the doe into him for an innocent hug.

Eren smiled a little and returned the hug, taking a deep breath. 

"Thank you Reiner. I'll try to not make it awkward." He said in a teasing tone, making them both laugh a little. 

It wasn't that Reiner wasn't an attractive buck, because he was. In human form he was big and muscular, and had the same brown tint to his skin that Eren did, with antlers on top of his head, not as big as they were in deer form, but they were still there. He had a little deer tail at the base of his spine, but unlike Eren he didn't have any sort of spots on his tail or back.

Reiner pulled back and was about to carefully lower them to the patch of dirt Reiner had found, which was the best he could do considering all the grass was dead at the moment, when Reiner suddenly tensed his hold on Eren.

"Reiner? What is i-"

"Get ready to run." He said, looking behind Eren and gently moving the doe behind him and keeping his eyes forward. 

Eren was confused and stayed close to the buck, getting anxious. 

"We've been found."

-X-

Everyone was dead silent as we came to a small clearing and saw two people standing there. 

Except they weren't people. 

They both had antlers on their heads and ears beside those, as well as a deer tail at the base of the spine. They were pretty tan too, at least thats what Levi thought it looked like. 

"What the-" Gunther started, thrown off by the sight and stepping in some leaves, making a noise and getting the attention of the bigger male, who seemingly stared straight at Gunther.

He said something, but it must have been another language. 

Erwin got everyones attention and told Levi to go to the west, then North to cut them off there. 

He didn't stay to see what he told the others to do, but they had to act fast since the bigger man had heard them. 

It was silent a moment before they were talking to each other in that unidentifiable language and then both changed to look like deer and shot off in different directions. He was far enough away that the smaller one didn't realize the raven was in his way. 

As the small deer came closer, Levi hesitated to grab his knife and he didn't know why that was. 

He didn't get to dwell on it long because a human form then ran into him, making them both fall back and roll a little before ending with the raven getting straddled by the brown haired male. 

They both grunted a little and Levi sat up, his bent knees moving to be semi under him, and made the boy with antlers shift to his knees on Levi's lap, no longer on the mans pelvis.

The male currently straddling him sat back a little and went to rub his head, looking into the raven haired males steel grey eyes, in the process making the ravens breath catch when he looked into the mans golden eyes.

Without thinking, one of Levi's hands went for The others thigh, and he immediately move a hand to grip his forearm, looking at him apprehensively. 

It was then that Levi realized just how naked he was. The others manhood almost distracting the raven but he managed to avoid looking. 

They continued to stare when Levi cleared his throat, and attempted to talk to him. 

"What's your name?" 

He just got a confused look and slight head tilt at that. So, he tried again. 

He lifted the arm the boy wasn't holding and pointed to himself. "Levi." 

He stared for a moment before doing the same motion. "Eren."

Levi was about to respond when a noise to the left grabbed both of their attentions and Levi's hand went to the others shoulders, about to pull him closer which confused the raven when his mind caught up.

A moment later a loud noise, something between a snort and grunt, was heard in the other direction and Eren quickly stood, glancing at Levi once more before running towards that noise and thats when Erwin showed up to Levi's right, taking in Levi's sitting position. 

"Well? Did you catch one of them?" He asked when Levi wouldn't acknowledge him. 

"No. He slipped by me." Was all Levi said, and Erwin groaned before helping Levi up and called everyone else to them, then they began the walk back to the village. 

No matter how much he tried, Levi couldn't stop thinking of a certain pair of golden eyes.


	3. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a possible start for a small fic but idk, we'll see if anyone wants it to be a small pointless fic about them getting together.
> 
> Also, trigger warning: a panic attack and talk about a bombing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is Titan.
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/14/e8/10/14e810a25da86688b3bb2c91c5b7e76f.jpg

Eren walked into the small cafe and made his way behind the counter to get ready for work. He walked over to the spot against the wall where the cafe owner had put a dog bed down for Titan to be comfortable while Eren worked. Once they were behind the counter, Eren let go of the harness after telling the aussie to go to the bed. Titan was still technically working so Eren never took the harness off while they were at the cafe.

He clocked in and walked over to the cash register, starting to take care of the orders from those who had been in line. When things calmed down a little he went over to the god bed and sat next to him, petting him and listening to the hustle and bustle of the off campus cafe he worked at.

Eren lifted his head when he heard the bell at the front of the store ring, and he stood to make his way back over to the cash register.

"Welcome to Colossus, what can I get for you today?" Eren said, smiling at the new customer.

"Just a Earl Gray please." The deep baritone voice said. 

"Anything in it?" Eren asked, pressing the buttons on the cash register. 

"No."

"Alright, coming right up." He said, smiling before turning to go prep the drink. 

He grabbed the cup and poured the heated water into the cup, then reaching to where the tea is usually kept and frowning when it wasn't there, it was a cylindrical container and the tea is always kept in boxes. 

He panicked a little and started feeling for boxes, and when he found some he would open them and smell them. 

It was a few minutes later when he heard his co worker, Krista coming down from the upstairs bookstore and he turned in the direction of where he heard her. 

"Krista! Where's the tea bags? They aren't where they usually are." He called, and she walked over to place a box in his hand. 

"Sorry, Erwin moved the tea because tea isn't ordered as much as coffee is here. It's now on the opposite side of where it used to be." She explained and Eren just nodded, grabbing the box to finish making the tea and walking back out to the customer. 

"Sorry about the wait sir. Here's your tea. That will be 3.26." He said, holding a hand out for the payment, but heard a little rustling and realized it was being done by card. 

"Not trying to be mean but can you not read?" The deep voice asked, and Eren sighed, looking down before looking up again, pretty sure he wasn't looking at the customer at all. "I can read, sir. Just not in the conventional way."

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked, his voice still brash.

"Braille."

"Oh." Was all he said before grabbing his cup and walking off.

"Have a nice day sir. We hope to see you soon!" Eren said after him, turning to the next customer. 

It wasn't that he hated talking about his blindness, but it was just a bit of a hard subject to talk about because of the way he became blind.

~~

"Commander, theres no sign of anyone here." The member of their squad said, saluting and waiting for what to do next.

"Alright, thank you. I suppose we can camp here for the night. Though, it's odd that no one would be here, we were specifically told they would be here giving guns." 

And then everyone came back and began setting up camp in the Iraq town that was hardly a town anymore. 

All the buildings were basically rubble, all the signs that people lived here nothing more then scrap now. 

They had set up their camp with someone staying up to watch for any activity, which there wasn't much of. 

Eren had had a feeling that the man who had run up to them, seeming panicked was off, but he stayed quiet because as a solider you were taught to follow, not lead. And Commander Zackly always helped the people of Iraq when he could; giving water, food, medical aid, etc. 

Looking back on it, Eren should have spoken up. He should have tried to voice his suspicions even if they wouldn't have been heard. 

Before anyone could react, the man pulled the pin and threw it into their campfire. 

In an instant, there was a blinding light and a loud echoing boom. 

That was the last thing Eren ever saw clearly, the blinding white light.

The chain of events that happened after that were all fuzzy to him. 

He remembers the searing pain, the pain was the worst part. All he could do was lie in the soil in silent agony as he couldn't move anything. He had wanted to scream, to get the pain to just stop, but then he remembered his mother and fathers face. His sisters, his best friends and the promise he had made them. 

"I'll come back alive, I swear it. You guys won't rid of me that easily." 

It was their faces behind his lids that kept him from giving into the pain. They were the reasons he fought to keep alive. 

It was probably a day and a half later when help finally came. The next squad moved into the area and they all seemed shocked when Eren shakily raised his hand. 

At this point all he saw were blurry blobs. 

Thats when he finally passed out. 

He was told later that he had been the only survivor from the bombing. He hadn't come out unscathed though. 

His eyesight was deteriorating, he had burns coving his entire chest and over his arms, he had to have his leg removed because of the nerve damage from the blast, and he'd probably deal with the mental trauma the rest of his life. 

When they were able to determine his mental state accurately, which was about 3 months later when he had been transferred to a better hospital with more ability to treat him better, they determined he had major depression and PTSD. No one blamed him though. 

It was nearly a year when he was ok enough to be sent home. 

Eren was brought back from the memories when a head bumped into his leg, and he realized he had spaced out and had started hyperventilating. 

Titan barked, and Krista came in while Eren was led into the break room. 

He sat down and thats when he completely broke down. Titan stayed with him and helped to calm him down again. 

He hated all this shit he had to deal with. He just wanted to be normal, he wanted to forget what had happened, he wanted to move on. But it wasn't that simple.

He had tried to get back to some sort of normalcy after he came home, but after the 4th time of attempting to take his life, he was given Titan. A dog that had been specially trained to be a seeing eye dog and an emotional support dog. Specially trained to be his. 

He and titan have been partners for a year and a half now, and he was so grateful to have him. He started getting better with Titan around. He was able to be independent again, and he started college. He had been given a job at the cafe and his boss, Erwin, was one of the best people Eren has ever known. 

He never asked questions about what had happened. He also didn't treat Eren like he was fragile and would break at any moment, but he wasn't too hard on him at the same time. If he had an episode he would let Eren go home, he made working better by allowing Titan to be there, he had even bought him a dog bed to lay in while Eren worked.

When Eren had calmed down enough he hugged Titan once more before releasing him. "Water bottle" he said and Titan immediately went to the fridge and grabbed him a water bottle, bringing it back over to where Eren sat. 

"Good boy Titan." Eren said smiling and grabbing a small treat from his pocket to give to Titan. The aussie gladly took it but licked Erens hand after, making Eren smile more. 

He opened the water and took a sip, sighing and taking a deep breath. 

He then wiped his face from the tears that had most likely fallen and stood up on wobbly legs, checking that his prosthetic was still secure in it's place before grabbing Titans handle. 

"Alright, lets go back out." He said, and Titan expertly brought him back to the serving area.

He heard Krista approach before she spoke.

"Are you ok Eren?" 

"I'll be ok. It's been a while since that happened though so i'm going to take my lunch break now, if you're okay with it?" 

"Yeah, thats fine. I'll be ok here while you do that." She said, laying a hand on his arm for a moment before going back to work.

Eren made himself an iced coffee; a mocha, and then went to find a seat. 

"Krista, are there any open tables?" He asked after, and she looked up. 

"No, there aren't. But Erwin is in the far corners booth if you want to sit with him." 

"Thank you Krista." He said before turning to lead Titan. 

"Forward" and Titan walked forward, turning them to go around the tables before stopping at the booth. 

"Uh Erwin, are you sitting here?" He hesitantly asked. 

"Yeah, it's me Eren. Whats up?" His boss asked and Eren let out a small breath. There have been many awkward situations where he had gone to the wrong table and had to ask the person to help direct him. 

"I had to take my break early and Krista said there aren't any open tables, is it ok if I sit with you?" 

"If my friend is okay with it I don't mind."

"I don't really care." A brash, deep voice said and Eren recognized it as the same customer as earlier. 

"Thank you." He said, putting a hand out and finding the seat before sitting down.

"Titan, under." He said, hearing his dog move under the table and lean against his legs before putting his head in Erens lap.

It was quiet for a bit before Erwin spoke up. 

"My friend here is Levi, he's a police officer who just moved here to Trost." Erwin introduced. 

"My name is Eren, i'm a student at Sina. It's nice to meet you." He said with a smile, awkwardly holding a hand out when a hand gently moved it to be facing the right way. 

A moment later he felt a hand smaller than his grip his hand in a firm grip, and just with that he knew this man was a confident one. 

"Likewise." Was all he said before letting go. 

Eren took a sip of his mocha and took a deep breath, going to rub Titans head. 

"What breed is your dog?" He asked, and Eren turned to what he hoped was facing him. 

"Titan is an Australian Shepherd. I'm told he's red merle with white markings as well." 

"How long have you had him?" 

"About a year and a half. He was a gift from my dad because I was struggling after coming home from Iraq." Eren answered. 

He could talk about what he went through easily. It was just sometimes random when he would go through an episode and he already had one so he felt he could talk about it without a problem now. 

It was silent for a bit and Eren took a sip of his Mocha. 

"Its ok to ask. I won't bite." Eren said, an attempt at joking with them. 

Before they could though a small set of feet approaching distracted them. 

"Excuse me mister! Can I pet your dog?" The small girl asked. 

Eren turned to face her and smiled at her. 

"Yes you may, he's not working at the moment." 

"Working?" She asked.

"You see the vest he's wearing? That means he's helping me. I can't see so he acts as my eyes. Usually, i'd say no because it could distract him from helping me move around, does that make sense?" 

"Yes it does, i'll make sure to remember not to pet animals with the vest!" She said excitedly, and Titan turned to her from his place under the table and he guessed the girl was petting him. 

"I can tell you now that anyone with a working dog like mine will really appreciate that." Eren said, smiling big at the girl. 

"Thank you for letting me pet him." She said before walking off, and Titan went back to laying his head in Erens lap.

"That was nice of you." Levi said after a moment. 

"Yeah, I like to try teaching people about service animals when I can. I've visited a few local schools to talk about service animals and how to act with them. Its always good to spread awareness about it." Eren said, smiling before finishing off his mocha. 

"I should go relieve Krista for her break. I'll see you around I hope. It was nice meeting you Levi." He said before turning to Titan. 

"Alright Titan, out." And he moved out from his place under the table, and Eren stood as well, going to grab his empty cup.

"Don't worry about it, i'll throw it out for you Eren." Erwin said, and Eren smiled. 

"Thank you Erwin." Eren said.

He then turned and walked off with Titan, making it behind the counter and sending Titan to his little dog bed. 

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, and later that day he found himself thinking about a certain police officer.


	4. Country love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im a horseback rider so naturally this happened.

The brunette was seated in the car and shaking with excitement.  He couldn't believe his luck, being accepted to train where his idol trains. 

His dad followed the signs to where he was supposed to go for them to unload the trailer clanking behind them, and eventually his dad found where he was supposed to park while the  horses were unloaded and everything else related to that. 

Eren jumped out and saw the owner of the barn approaching them, a smile on his face. 

"Hello, you must be Eren, i'm Dot Pixis, but everyone calls me Pixis." Eren took his outstretched hand and shook it,  looking at the barn that never ceased to amaze him with just its size. 

"I'm so happy to be here.  I never thought i'd end up here." Eren murmured, making Pixis laugh a little.

"Well you did win 3 Grand Prix's in a row, did you not? But I'm excited to see you grow as a rider here, and who knows, maybe you'll be competing in the next olympics." He teased and Eren gave a nervous laugh. 

"Anyway, enough chit chat.  Lets unload and get them all situated and then i'll give you a tour." He said and Eren nodded, going to the back of the trailer and putting the ramp down, walking in and grabbing Sina lead line. 

Sina had been Erens 18th birthday present from his dad.  His dad didn't support Eren's choice to be an eventer at first, but when he realized it made Eren happy he took him to buy his first horse, Sina.

Sina was 17.5 hands, 10 year old who had a beautiful dapple grey coat.  He was an Anglo-Arabian breed, meaning he had thoroughbred and Arabian blood, making him a great eventing horse overall.  One of Erens favorite features on him was the ombre- ish mane and tail, starting dark and then getting lighter.  

He's had Sina for 4 ish years now, and he recently bought another horse to train, a pure white Off The Track Thoroughbred (OTTB) named Rose.  She was about 5 years old, and Eren was still retraining her so he hasn't been able to do shows with her.

He took Sinas lead and started carefully backing him out of the trailer,  bringing him around the side so he could tie him up while he took Rose out.

Once he had both horses he followed Pixis to their stalls, surprised that they were next to each other.  His father had followed them in with Erens tack chest that held all his brushes and blankets and such and put it in the middle of both stalls. 

Eren pulled out a piece of paper from the folder he had in the said chest before putting it back inside and turning to Pixis.

"Um, i don't know if you've been told but Rose is an OTTB i'm retraining and she needs a certain feed schedule.. who or where can I put it?" 

"I had been told that she was and i've already told the grooms about it.  He have a binder with all health related information regarding the horses so I can take this and add it to her folder." Pixis said and Eren nodded, handing Pixis both Sina and Roses feeds, and he told them to wait there while he put the papers where they had to be. 

Eren took this time to look around and saw that the barn was set up in a sort of cross format.  The middle of the cross were the wash stalls and what Eren assumed were the tack rooms and lockers, and he saw the two doors leading to each.  The rest had stalls on either side, some with hoses and others without.

Eren couldn't help but fall in love.  He had a feeling that would be a recurring thought through the day. 

He looked to the right of Roses stall and saw the stall was empty, but the name on the stall made him stop for a moment. 

The name tag said Corporal, meaning his idols horse was right next to his.  Could this day get any better? 

He took a moment to remind himself to breath. And then looked to the left of Sina and saw a palomino named Sawny inside. 

Just then Pixis came back and helped Eren move his stuff to the proper place, and give him his locker key. 

He just placed the saddles and bridles and such inside, deciding to make it more organized later on.  With all three of them it didn't take long for all of Erens equine things to be in the locker, and thats when Erens dad asked to see the apartments.

So they made their way there with Erens suitcases and a couple boxes, and he and his dad just put his things in his bedroom.  Eren wanted to finish the barn tour and his dad wanted to head back home. 

So once all his things were in the bedroom he took his leave and Eren and Pixis went back to the barn where he was shown the indoor arena, warm up ring, dressage ring and the feed rooms.  He was then brought out to look at the 3 outdoor rings, one for jumping, one for dressage, and one for flatwork. 

He was then shown the huge cross country course, which he was just dying to run.  The tour then ended and Pixis handed him his apartment key and left him to watch the lesson that was currently happening in the outdoor jumping ring. 

The trainer was an older man, whose name was Zackly if Eren wasn't mistaken.  

Then there were three riders,  two men and another person were the only ones there. 

There was a big blonde male with bushy eyebrows on a chestnut that looked to be heavier in build; probably due to its riders size. 

The other one not currently jumping had brown hair from what Eren could see and was on a bay horse. 

He looked out at the rider currently on the course and all he could tell was it was a pitch black horse, and when he jumped he looked to be flying, it was just mesmerizing. 

He was brought back to earth when the trainer called out to him. 

"Hey, you there.  Are you the new rider?" 

"Yes sir, I just got here" he answered, watching the other riders turn to him, the one who had just been jumping rubbing his horses neck and joining the other two. 

"You're in luck, we're just starting a lesson.  Go tack up and get back out here." He said, turning back to the lesson. 

They just started? Well, he didn't have to be told twice to ride, so he rushed back into the barn, going to his locker and probably changing the fastest he ever has in his life, putting his boots on after he pulled his breeches up, snatching his helmet and gloves as well as Sinas stuff, going back to the stall and putting everything down before he grabbed the brushes and quickly got Sina ready, putting the tack on and heading out in record time. (He was still through with it though) 

He put his helmet and gloves on and double checked the girth and bridle before pulling the stirrup down and jumping on.  You technically were supposed to use a mounting block but Eren was too excited. 

He approached the fence and the instructor opened the gate for him, letting him in. 

"That was fast.  I'm impressed." 

"I was excited.  I'm Eren, by the way." 

"Go out to the rail." Was all he said and Eren frowned slightly but did as told, walking Sina on the rail and saw that the dude who was jumping was now walking with everyone else. 

"Sitting trot." 

Eren then urged Sina into a trot and sat deeper in his seat, glancing at Zackly but not getting a response. 

It went like that for the next 20 minutes, along with some dressage type things thrown in before Zackly called everyone over. 

He told them the course that he wanted them to jump and the big blonde went first. 

"Hey, don't take it personal if Zackly seems harsh.  He'll warm up to you." The person on the bay said, stepping up next to him. 

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, smiling at them.

"I'm Hanji, and this here is Bean." They said and Eren smiled, extending his hand.

"I'm Eren and this is Sina." He said, and they shook his hand before looking Sina up and down. 

"I look forward to riding with you.  By the way, the guy jumping now is Erwin on big red, and over there is Levi on Corporal." 

Eren snapped his head up at that, then turned to look at Levi, who just looked bored as he sat on Corporal.

"New kid, you go next." 

He took a deep breath and tried not to freak out that Levi was watching. 

He urged Sina on and then brought him into a canter, approaching the first jump and jumping it easily. 

After the first jump, it was easy for Eren to forget that there were others watching him.

Sinas hooves knicked a couple poles in the course but other then that, he had a clean ride. 

He smiled and rubbed sinas neck as he went back over to the coach and the other three. 

"Not bad, there are things to work on, but not bad.  Your turn Hanji." He said, and they went out to do the course. 

They jumped a few more courses before Zackly ended the lesson.

Eren was about to head back to the barn before Hanji called him back.

 

"Join us for a trail ride."

" would you guys mind waiting for me to get my other horse? Shes an OTTB and she was cooped up for a long time on the drive over here.." he asked, more than willing to go but feeling bad for Rose, who had to have a good run to not go crazy. 

"Of course, we'll be right here." Hanji said with a smile and Eren smiled before going back to the barn, dismounting before bringing Sina back to his stall and untacking him, just running a soft brush over him before he switched his tack for Rose', deciding last minute to go bareback.

He went to her stall and bridled her, walking back out and seeing everyone still there. 

He smiled a little before he jumped up onto her back, going over to the group. 

"Hey, sorry about that, but everyone meet Rose." He said, rubbing her neck. 

"You're going bareback?" Erwin asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Why not? I used to only ride bareback so I don't mind  and I know she doesn't."

He just shrugged and they all turned to head to the trails that ran around the property. 

He ended up walking next to Levi and Corporal, and as they walked he saw that Rose and Corporal seemed to like each other, they kept moving their heads closer and sniffing at the other. 

"It looks like our horses like each other." Eren said with a smile.

"Seems so." Levi said, finally speaking up. 

"I'm sure you know by now but I'm Eren and i've come to train here.. How long have you been here?" Eren asked, turning to Levi. 

"My uncle owns it." Was all Levi said and Eren gaped at him a little. 

"Really? That must have been cool, to be able to be around horses growing up.  I've only started riding when I was 16, we couldn't afford it before that but I always wanted to ride, since I can remember." Eren said, still smiling at the memories. 

It ended up being quiet after that, idle small talk happening here and there. 

About 20 minutes later the came into what looked to be an abandoned racing area.  It was pretty out of the way before Levi ended up explaining. 

"My uncle would run races back here where people could gamble without restrictions.  He stopped, eventually and this place has been out of use for at least 10 years." 

Eren just nodded before he realized why they were there. 

"You guys want to race?" 

"No, bean and big red aren't really runners, but you both have old racers, and i'm sure Corporal wouldn't mind a little competition." Hanji said with a mischievous gleam in their eyes. 

Eren shrugged, thinking why not.  They then both went to the gates and stood in front of them, Erwin off to the side with his arm up. 

"Go!" He yelled when both horses settled and both Eren and Levi had taken jockey position. 

As soon as go was said Rose took off, but Eren didn't look back, more focused on not falling off. 

He had to admit, he loved when he would take Rose out to get rid of extra energy.  It was a thrill to do it, to run like that.  He gave Rose her head and she went even faster, and Eren risked looking back, seeing Corporal was just right and a little behind him.  

Eren gently squeezed Rose's sides and she slowed for a few strides, then taking off like a bullet and right past Levi, which seemed to stun the man, Corporal tossing his head as he didn't expect that move. 

Eren ended up winning by 5 strides. 

"Damn, she's fast." Levi said when he stopped next to Eren.

"Well, what do you expect from Secretariats daughter?" Eren said, leaning back and resting his head on Rose's hindquarters. 

"Seriously?  How did you get her then? And why hasn't she been in big races?" Erwin then asked and Eren sat up, looking at them all. 

"My adoptive best friends dad owned a barn and had somehow managed to get Secretariat to directly breed with one of his best mares.  But when Rose was being born something happened and her mom died.  Mikasa and I ended up bottle feeding Rose and all that.  Anyway,  when she was taken to begin training she was apparently very wild and bit or kicked at whoever tried saddling her.  I was called in and I made her rideable.  I also became her training jockey and when we trained she was one of the fastest horses, coming very close to her fathers records.  Yet when a different jockey ran her she didn't run at her best.  I was too tall to be a jockey so eventually Mikasas dad sold her to me.  I tried running her in some races but she still didn't go at her best.  I'm now retraining her, i'm giving showjumping a try with her.  It's all up in the air.  But she loves to run so whenever I can I try to let her." He said, rubbing her neck and pawing at the ground, making Eren chuckle.  

He leaned forward and took her bridle off, finding a hook where he hung it up and then reaching up to take his helmet off. 

"Hey! Don't take your helmet off! Thats dangerous!" Hanji said and Eren went back to the makeshift starting line,  getting Rose going with the plan of letting her run as long as she wanted. 

Everyone just sat and stared, not knowing how to react themselves. 

4 laps later Rose and Eren approached, Eren with his helmet back on and Rose' bridle back in place.

"I know it's dangerous, but I like feeling the wind and stuff.  Anyway, shouldn't we head back?" Eren asked. 

Everyone was still staring at him, and Eren bit his lip, wondering if he went too far.

"You are a complete mystery, Eren" was all Hanji said before beginning to lead the way back to the barn.

It was quiet all the way back to the barn and Eren properly groomed both Sina and Rose, placing their blankets over them and going to his apartment, finding some pjs and falling into bed, falling asleep quickly.  

It had been a long day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget, i'll take requests!


End file.
